50 shades darker new vision
by G L james
Summary: ana left christian and wanted to move on with her life with his love hunting her. christian is not going to back down until their back together with him willing to give her more . also with elena trying to seperate them and gettting between them . will ana forgive christian for hurting her and will she fight for their love and stand up to elena?
1. Chapter 1

**50 shades darker new version**

I never thought that life after Christian would turn up this way; I mean I knew life without him is like living with no air but after I left I felt like I am dying every step of the way.

I try to sleep with grey eyes hunting me every time I close my eyes all I see is his wounded face telling me to stay ; he hurt me enough to sacrifice staying with him after the act he commit I mean I know it's my fault as well as him but he didn't stop and I should've save worded .

I close my eyes again reminding myself that I have work tomorrow morning and I need to get some sleep and get back to reality which is life without my 50 shades.

I woke up with jolt in my head feeling restless and lacking sleep after crying myself all night; I need to get to work …

I arrived at work at 8 am finding a bunch of flowers on my desk and a card saying "good luck to your first day at work Miss Steele "Christian grey

Oh! We're back to formality ; I took the flowers and dump them in the garbage basket with regrets that they were a pretty site probably expensive but I couldn't handle a single thought over Christian right now I need to save my waterworks until I get home.

"Good morning Ana "said jack Hyde my new boss

"Good morning sir "I said trying to ignore his long gaze over my body; its one more thing I need right now is Jack Hyde harassing me.

"I hope you enjoy you first day Ana "; smiling down at me

"I think I will thank you sir "

I try to concentrate on the work jack gave me. He seems nice but quite scary sometimes with the devil look on his face. Just minutes before my lunch break an e-mail pops in my mail box from Christian; oh god! I can't take this now. As I open the e-mail I discover.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8, 2011 14:05

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Dear Anastasia Forgive this intrusion at work. I hope that it's going well. Did you get my flowers? I note that tomorrow is the gallery opening for your friend's show, and I'm sure you've not had time to purchase a car, and it's a long drive. I would be more than happy to take you—should you wish. Let me know.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh! José's show how I forget about that I guess after what happened I couldn't get my finger on anything. I need to respond to his e-mail.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8, 2011 14:25

**To: **Christian Grey

Hi! Christian Thank you for the flowers; they are lovely. Yes, I appreciate your suggestion but I'd like to go alone. Thank you.

Anastasia Steele Assistant to Jack Hyde, Commissioning Editor, SIP

I close my eyes as I wait for his answer and I know it's going to be bad. I hope he just let me be I can't stand the side of him knowing that his not mine anymore; knowing that I am not going to wake to his lovely face anymore. Tears swim down my cheeks trying to accept our recent breakup.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8, 2011 14:05

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia you know damm well I am not going to let you go to the show all alone plus we need to talk.

Don't try me I am not gone take no for an answer.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Part of me wants to say yes tempted to see him but the other part is scared of getting hurt again. I sip my coffee while I am typing down my response and I try to make it difficult for him a little bit.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8, 2011 14:25

**To: **Christian Grey

Christian please understand we have nothing to talk about there is no us anymore.

I am trying very hard to make this easy as much as possible for us because I am sure I am the only one suffering here. Please consider my request.

Anastasia Steele Assistant to Jack Hyde, Commissioning Editor, SIP

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8, 2011 14:05

**To: **Anastasia Steele

I am coming over tonight we need to talk since you don't want to go with me to the show.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh! That is last thing I need right now is me and him in the same place alone. And for a moment I thought I could win this but who am I kidding …

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8, 2011 14:38

**To: **Christian Grey

Ok fine, see you then.

Anastasia Steele Assistant to Jack Hyde, Commissioning Editor, SIP

Oh my god I am going to see Christian for the first time in 7 days I totally forgot about what happened and I am starting thinking about what I am going to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at my apartment , I kept searching for a new dress I tried everything in my closet but with no good result so I went to try some of Kate dresses I knew she wouldn't mind when I finally found the right dress the door bell ring . Oh god I hope it's not Christian I am not ready to face him right now. I walked to the door with trembling legs and when I opened it I sighed with relief that it was just Ethan Kate older brother.

"Hey Ethan, come 'in" I said

"Hey Ana I missed you so much" he hug me tightly

"Me to, aren't supposed to be in Bahamas with Kate" I was surprised with his sudden visit.

"It gets really boring with Kate and Elliot, they can't keep their hands off each other so I thought maybe I come stay with you for a few days till I find an apartment; you don't mind do you?"

"Oh no not at all as you can see am all alone plus I could use some company "

"I thought I would find no one here aren't you supposed be living with that billionaire guy "

"Oh I was but we have some issues I needn't to clear my head so I figured out I should get back to the apartment; so you want some drink."

I needed to get away from the subject.

"Sure Ana, bear if you have it"

"Lucky for you the only thing we have in the fridge is drinks ".

"That's fine with me" he said grinning at me.

"So what are your plans while you're in Seattle? "

"Nothing much just hugging around with some of my old guys, and settling in a new job for now. What about you?"

"I am actually going to José gallery show tomorrow "

"Oh should I say have fun Steele? "

I felt bad I probably should invite and without thinking I said

"Yeah that's what I am willing to do, you should come I am sure José would love to see you "

"Yeah I'd love to plus I can't wait to see José "

Oh shit I forgot I was going with Christian. Well, If he wants to talk he has to cooperate I am sure he wouldn't mind Ethan going with us.

So after dinner I say goodnight to Ethan I crawl to my bed felling little tired and since I am going to deal with freak I think I need some beauty sleep.

I woke up at 7 am finding myself little energetic , today is José show and I need to look my best I look my face in the mirror find it little pale and my blue eyes looks big in my face .

I need to get ready to work so I put Kate's dress and some make up and I tried to keep it simple. As I went to the kitchen I found Ethan at the breakfast table drinking his coffee.

"Good morning Ethan"

"Good oh Ana you look fantastic "

"Oh thanks I figured out since we're going to José's show I need to look good "

"Ana you don't look good you look beautiful "

As I started blushing over Ethan gaze on, he really is a good looking guy but I never felt something for him except as a friend.

"Oh stopped Ethan .I think you should know that Christian is going to take us to the show."

"Ana listen I don't know what happened between you to but I want tell you that he doesn't deserve you and you are way better than him you should be with a guy who consider your feelings "

"You really sound like your sister right now"

"Except that she doesn't feel what I feel for you."

And he comes closer to me taking my face in his hands

"Ethan please I can't do this right now I just got out of a relationship and I still feel something for Christian I can't …"

And he plants a soft kiss in my lips; looking at me with his blue eyes

"Ana I just want you to know that I like you a lot and I can help you get over him if you let me."

"Please Ethan not right now and I need to go to work will talk later; bye see you this evening."

"Bye Ana"

What just happened I can't believe what Ethan did .did he really is in to me?

I don't what Christian will be thinking about this find out and I hope he doesn't.


End file.
